The Aftermath
by AlisonLydon
Summary: A family was murdered in San Diego. Part One B. Please read and review. Contains mature situations.
1. Pizza Party

**The Aftermath**

**Part Two B**

**in-between sequel to ****The Seduction**

**A Drake & Josh fan-fic created for the older fan (ages 18 and over)**

**A short story by Alison Lydon**

**Lead characters:**

**Drake Parker & Megan Parker**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. No copyright infringement is **

**intended.**

**Warning: If reading about cults (ala Manson, Koresh, Jones, etc.) disturbs you, then I **

**suggest you stop here at this introduction. **

**For the rest of you, I hope you will like it.**

**Rated T: Still contains mature content and some violence. **

**Chapter 1**

**Pizza Party**

**...at the murder scene before Megan's morning discovery in the previous story.**

The chemically engineered laughter filled the room as the soul deprived man stood in the center of

the room with his arms crossed. A satisfactory smile was upon his face while he walked in front of

the kitchen window, he smiled more as he watched the blood drip and the remnants flowed into the

flour bowl, on the counter, and the floor. The shells started to open which was what he wanted to

be shown on all the news channels. They were all wearing masks incase the video leaked before its

time.

"It was so funny the way she kept running and screaming down the stairs!" Butterfly did the

stabbing motion with her hands.

"Walter! Josh! Help me!!" Hydrangea joined in to mimic Audrey's horrific last moments.

Cameron turned his body around to watch his children re-enact the evening.

"HELP ME!" Panther fell to the floor as Jaguar softly covered his mouth and pretended to stab

him.

Firefly was not in the room and Cameron was very interested to see what his reactions would be.

"DIE! BITCH! DIE!" He instinctively held Panther's legs.

The laughter was glorious.

"And the weatherman!" Panther rose up as all of them walked over to the chair where Walter was

posed in.

"Leave my house you son of a bitch!" Jaguar giggled.

"Now he can watch golf all the time!" Hydrangea added

"Don't forget brother…." Cameron whispered

"He has to go to school tomorrow and conform!" Panther focused on the blood that continued to

come out of his body while he laughed into the air.

"It was so fucking funny! He peed his pants!"

"I did that when I was like three!" Butterfly retorted

"I know we had a FUN time tonight, my children, but we have to get going. How about we go out

for pizza?"

"Pizza? I love pizza…!" Firefly, like all the others, was led out of the camera view by their master.

Their masks removed and piled into the van as they continued to laugh and mock the very person

they slaughtered while praising the love and light that was Cameron DePalma.

Cameron drove and thought of what other limits could be pushed this evening. Their faux euphoria

would be coming to an end in a few hours. He had to make use of what was left before they took

their daily "vitamins".

"My children I'm absolutely _tickled_ that you had a ball tonight. However, we can not talk about it

in the pizza place and call me Cameron in public."

His mind thinking of the next step, he looked into the rearview mirror and saw his flock amused.

Yes, Panther and Jaguar, they were the strongest men in the group and this establishment had no

other patrons in it. It could work. He was Jesus so it would come to fruition. Would he be copying

by trying to pin the crime on the minority server? No, their plan was flawed and the iconic twisted

brain who masterminded those killings was not the genius that Cameron knew he was.

"I don't want to spoil the fun, but, Panther and Jaguar, I need you to come with me, while the rest

of you stay in the van."

"What about our pizza?" Firefly asked like a denied toddler while the laughter rose to a fever pitch

thanks to Hydrangea and Butterfly taking turns playing "Audrey".

"You'll get it shortly."

Cameron gently told the boys that they could continue to have fun but they had to do it quietly as

they were in an outside parking lot.

"Find a way to dismantle the security cameras."

"Will we get our pizza?" Panther asked in the same vein as Firefly.

"Of course you will, tonight we celebrate the liberation of the suburban American family…."

The waiter couldn't believe he had to serve a bunch of these giggling morons. They had to be

hopped up on some crazy shit to be carrying on as if in a punch line that never ended. All he

wanted to do was to go home to his wife and three month old baby.

Those kids were laughing over nothing and shoving pizza in their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in

days while the older man just watched with his arms crossed.

"Cameron," Panther stopped laughing, "He keeps staring at us!" He whispered to the group.

"Who is?"

Jaguar whispered a racial slur.

"I'll take care of this, children."

The jubilance as predicted was starting to wane, but the supplements that he supplied to Panther

and Jaguar in the parking lot were starting to hit the wax phase.

"Do you have a problem with us, Sir?"

How the man wanted to tell this guy off. What a pompous asshole, but he didn't want to get fired

as his manager looked at the security logs every morning.

"No, but the sign above you clearly says: Patrons have thirty-five minutes to eat their food and

you've been here for an hour."

"He's denying our Lord!" Panther whispered

"He's hurting Cameron! What are we going to do?" Firefly asked as he held Butterfly and

Hydrangea's hands.

Cameron walked away. "I fear for our safety," he said in a hushed tone as soon as the server went

in the backroom, "We need to go home. I will administer your nighttime "vitamins" in the car." He

tapped his fist on the table to indicate the earlier planned signal that Panther and Jaguar were to

stay behind.

Out of his jacket pocket he took a plastic bag and let it fall to the floor. Inside it were some small

items from the Nichols-Parker house. Josh's UCLA student ID, a blood stained bangle bracelet

from Audrey, and Walter's car key on the dangling pineapple keychain.

**Later into the next morning:**

After the weak were medicated once more and tucked into their locked bedroom doors. Cameron

stood in the center of the room his hands in the prayed position where he waited for Jaguar and

Panther to come through the door.

"It is done, Lord Cameron." Panther said

"Is there anything else you need, my Lord?" Jaguar asked

On most days through the drugs they were responsible enough to self-medicate.

"That will be all. I will check on you in a few minutes." All he had to do was lock their doors.

Cameron opened up the case that contained his audio and video for the evening and took out the

tape recorder. _"We saved the children by ridding the world of its sin. You hypocrites in the _

_media will spend months, maybe even years on this story and my brilliance. You will act like _

_those that we saved were the victims and we were wrong to take action. I'm calling you on _

_your bullshit. When there are other things you can be spreading like the gospel. As it states _

_in Philippians 4:8: Finally, brethren, whatever is true, whatever is honorable, whatever, is _

_right, whatever is pure, whatever is lovely, whatever is of good repute, if there is any _

_excellence and if anything worthy of praise, let your mind dwell on these things. _The tape ran

out as the last word was said. He took it out and threw it in a random drawer. Good luck he

thought to the person who had to find all of these unmarked tapes and try to put them in

chronological order! He wanted to prepare of a cup of his favorite hazelnut coffee while he soaked

in a hot bath, but before that, he saw five belts of varied sizes that were hung on the hook next to

the wall by the kitchen entrance. As it was written in HIS book, a quote from Proverbs 13-24 in

the King James Version:

_He that spareth his rod hateth his son._

His eyes grew ominous as he scooped all of the belts off the individual hooks with one hand. It was

his turn to save the children with only the attention, love, and care that their Lord, their only savior

who would lead them to the pathway to Heaven, could give them.

_It was far from over._


	2. Oh My

**Chapter 2**

**Oh My**

…**when the news came out**

The twenty year old man had the channel 12 morning news on in the background as he sipped his

coffee before heading out to his job at the computer store. He put his college career on hold

because it was more important that his significant other go to school and with only a partial

scholarship and no help from either family, it was up to him to help pay the bill for Point Loma

Nazarene University. It was the least he could do as he still felt the guilt over turning his back on

him when he had the chance to be popular. He took the remote from the arm of the chair and was

about to turn the TV off when he noticed the yellow police tape surround a familiar house.

"Oh my!" He turned the sound on, "Craig! Oh my God!!"

"Eric, what's wrong?" Craig came in to find out what the matter was. He wore a terry white robe

and dried his hair with his rainbow themed souvenir towel from the Botanical Garden Center.

"They're DEAD!"

…_The bodies of Channel 7 weatherman Walter Nichols, his wife Audrey Nichols, their son _

_Josh Nichols……_

There were neighbors and curious on-lookers all on the sidewalks trying to catch a glimpse inside

1127 Marigold Drive as the police tried to keep order.

Craig sat on the white sofa and put his hand through his hair.

"Damn it," He sighed, "That's terrible. What about Megan and Drake?"

"Megan wasn't home—she's the one that found them. And the last I heard of Drake, Josh told---

oh—he did it! Or his group did it….I don't think he's _capable_. He's _not capable _of doing such a

horrible thing." Eric sat next to his no-longer a secret boyfriend.

There was no more denying their true feelings for one another and to go on pretend heterosexual

dates when all they wanted was to be together.

They shared an embrace.

"Was Susan Atkins not capable? What about Tex Watson and Patricia Krenwinkle?"

Eric broke free. "Craig, the Manson case was different."

"Didn't he brainwash his followers too?"

"What are you saying?"

Drake might have used them when they were in school and was hardly a true friend to either of

them, but Eric couldn't believe it. It was just too horrible to comprehend.

"I'm saying if Drake did it. Then he should go to prison like everybody else who commits such

crimes."

Eric wanted to cry. "But if he was brainwashed…."

Craig stood up. Just five hours ago they were in bed and happy and now they were in the middle

of an argument over a family tragedy that didn't directly involve either of them.

"It doesn't matter to me. Josh was OUR friend, not Drake, so I can't believe you are sticking up

for him! What about Megan? Have you even thought of her? She lost EVERYONE and

EVERYTHING! Stop being a bleeding heart liberal pacifist and show some common sense,

Eric!"

"Of course, I've thought about Megan. I feel terrible for her. Her life is ruined. We know who the

real Drake Parker is. Yes, he could be selfish and self-centered, interchange our own names, and

he used us whenever he needed help—but that's a far cry from being a cold blooded killer."

Eric took off his glasses to clean the lenses.

"It doesn't matter! If there is a memorial service how can we go if you think the way you do?"

"I suggest you do some research on cults."

"Unbelievable! You watch a few documentaries on the History channel and you think you are an

expert on this topic? WAKE UP! They're all DEAD, Eric! And the one survivor that you should

be concerned about is a girl, a TWELVE year old girl! You shouldn't be giving Drake a second

thought."

"I AM concerned about Megan and don't tell me how to think, Craig! Besides, the police don't

have any suspects yet. You're only assuming he was the mastermind."

"I don't know who Megan's staying with, but I have to find away to get a message to her incase

she needs a friendly shoulder…."

"Why are you making me out to be someone who doesn't care about her welfare?"

"Do you think she loves Drake right now?"

"Craig, I don't want to argue with you." It really was the worst feeling the world to Eric

Blonnowitz

"Too late. Are you going to work?"

"The bills still need to be paid. Are you going to school?"

"Not today. I can't believe you would even ask such a question."

"And I can't believe you would act like Drake deserves our forgiveness. All of those involved

should be fried…and they would if California didn't reverse the death penalty."

Which was ironically right about the time of the Manson case, like them, Craig Ramirez believed if

there was no death penalty, then they should all be in prison for life. No questions asked.

"So that's your answer? Death for more death? I'm beginning to think I don't even know you

anymore, Craig."

He quickly went back to his bedroom to get dressed, but not before locking the door to keep

unwanted boyfriends out.

When Craig emerged he grabbed his jacket and car keys off the coffee table. "I'm out of here.

Don't wait up for me, I don't know when or if I'll be home tonight."

"Don't," Too late the door was already slammed shut, "Go."

Eric took a deep breath before leaving the house himself. There were bills to pay and he needed

to keep occupied to keep his mind off the fight they had.

Didn't Craig remember the Drake that ate his birthday fudge cake and slept on Eric's bed, the

Drake that tried to impress the girl at the record store by pretending to find a wallet, what about

the time Eric rigged the electrical outlets so they could a pull a prank on Megan? This was Drake

Parker. He could be funny, he would love to look at himself in the mirror, he always had the

affections of a pretty girl on his arm, and he looked at peace when he would play his guitar. It was

this Drake that Eric wanted to remember. It was _that Drake_ that Eric knew would never do

something so horrible as to kill his family.

He had to be under severe mind control and most likely he and the rest of the group were

drugged to keep them in various altered states.

There was no way that Drake Parker was _capable_ of such a heinous act. Eric saw this and he

wondered why Craig couldn't or wouldn't have the same viewpoint as he did?

Eric turned on the car radio and the Bob Dylan song about being stoned was interrupted in the

middle,

_We at KXO 1230 AM are saddened to report the unfortunate death of our former _

_weatherman Walter Nichols who along with his wife, Audrey, and son Josh were savagely _

_murdered in their home last night. We offer our condolences to the family…._

Eric turned off the radio and pulled into the parking lot to try and attempt to reach Craig on his

cell phone.

"Craig, I knew you wouldn't pick up. Please call me when you get this. Let's agree to disagree, I

love you…."

He wasn't even half-way out when his cell phone rang,

"I can't stay mad at you. We'll just have to disagree on this one. I love you too. Will you skip

work today and come see Megan with me?"

"Yes," Eric tried to smile despite the horrible reality of the news this morning, "Yes, I will…."


	3. The Picnic

**Chapter 3**

**The Picnic**

…**a day later**

It was all over the news just like he knew it would be. Cameron was in the kitchen putting the daily

"vitamins" in small ribbed white dispenser paper cups. No one seemed to have noticed the

connection with the pizza restaurant. If Jaguar and Panther messed up, no he took a deep breath

and silently went back to the pill counting. Maybe, it just wasn't being reported at this time. He

didn't have time to ponder as the doorbell rang once while he finished putting the cups on the small

white breakfast dishes.

"May, I come in Lord?" A man in his early thirties stood on the porch carrying a small white

package

"Yes, my son. The children are still asleep. Is this it?"

"Yes. Would you like me to open it?"

"No. I can do it," he took the box cutter that was in his satin robe pocket, "Is it all here?"

There were two bottles. Only six servings were needed. Also included were the five happy yellow

packets of powder.

"Yes."

"I'm still undecided. Your work for my church is crucial and will be needed."

The man had more natural decision ability due to the fact that he was vital to being on the outside.

"Of course."

Cameron knew what he had to do.

"Lynx, I need you take this box and put it under my alter in the basement, and come upstairs for a

coffee and we'll discuss what I need for this morning."

"Yes, my Lord."

This was the guy who made the mistake of sitting next to him on the bus when Cameron arrived in

San Diego. Mitchell Jones who just graduated with a degree in pharmacology and christened Lynx

was Cameron's in to getting the medicine his children needed.

It was a little while later when he sat at his usual spot at the head of the table while Hydrangea and

Butterfly made the breakfast. Fast "season" was approaching again, but it was imperative that they

nourish the physical soul today.

The boys sat reading their pocket Bibles. No one said a word. It was understood not to initiate

conversation unless spoken to by the master. The girls did the serving and while everyone's hands

were joined, with closed eyes, and bowed down heads the colorless powder was added to their

scrambled eggs. At this point he only needed them to be happy, not to be laughing hyenas.

"Panther say the breakfast prayer…."

Cameron was never one to let his mind wander, but time was of the essence. He didn't know when

and or if the Big Blue Satan would be kicking down their door. His legacy had to be continued.

The one thing he despised was going against his natural order of doing things, but it was either

continue his version of the status quo or ensure that millions of young people would find the

salvation in his church. If anything it would give the media something else to chew on while the

advertisements for fast food coffee and home refinancing helped them earn their hypocritical mega

paychecks.

It gave him more of a thrill to pound the gospel into their bodies with his belt and verbal venom then

to stand-up and reveal the blinds that were never opened until today.

"Today, my children, we're going to have a picnic!"

They all seemed to jump up as if they were little kids going down to the beach. All Cameron could

do was order them upstairs to wear the summer clothes that were placed on their beds. He also

detested the fact that he also had to dress for the occasion. He knew it was necessary to put on a

black polo shirt, khaki shorts, and sneakers that Lynx put downstairs in the prayer room. He put

the remote control to start the taping in Cameron's short pocket. The cameras for this film were set

up in a few rooms throughout the house and outside. It was time to manipulate the future

generations.

"Hello. I'm Cameron DePalma, youth minister and consultant and welcome to my home and church

on Shady Grove Road. Are your parents not getting you? Are you finding it impossible to relate to

your friends, because you see things differently? Then I'd like to take the time to give you a tour.

Follow me upstairs. This is the kitchen where we all eat together and pray. It is very peaceful here.

It's quite possibly my favorite room in the house. Look who is coming downstairs, these are my

pretty daughters Hydrangea and Butterfly. Wearing their new sundresses and hair ribbons. Would

you be so kind as to make the picnic lunches for me and the boys?"

"Of course, Lord Cameron."

"I have to admit you caught us. We're having a picnic today. We like to do all sorts of fun things

together, follow me up these stairs for a look see."

"These are my sons Panther and Jaguar lifting weights. Because a good spiritual mind starts with a

good physical body."

"Why don't you boys set up the picnic table outside?"

"Yes, my Lord." they put down the weights and walked obediently away.

Firefly was the most happy, which made Cameron all the more angry, but for the sake of the next

wave he had to bite his tongue for now. "This is my other son Firefly, putting the streamers on his

bicycle."

"Lord Cameron, will you help me carry this downstairs?"

"Why of course I will son."

"As you can see we're a pretty close family and we would love you to be a part of it," Cameron

put the bike down and politely told Firefly to help his brothers outside, "It's easy to get involved…

and before any of you intelligent souls say out there, this has to be a cult. I can assure you this is not

a cult. Everyone of my children came here on their fruition and you can too. Call this number on the

bottom of your screen. We are open twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week because

spirituality does not take a holiday. You can also make a financial contribution to the address

shown on your screen and know that you are helping a wonderful cause," Cameron pointed to the

boxes marked 'soup kitchen' that were really empty, "Looks like my son Firefly forgot his bike!

Let's join my daughters and sons outside. It's a beautiful day for a picnic. The tape will be running,

but I want to spend this special quality time with my sons and daughters so I will leave you with this

quote from Psalms, ch. LV, v. 14….We took sweet counsel together, and walked unto the house

of God in company.

"May I ride my bike?" Firefly asked with wide eyes.

"Of course, my son! Enjoy the sunshine." They wouldn't go beyond their fenced in and shaded

yard.

"The potato salad is done. May I go play?" asked Butterfly

"You sure can, sweetheart."

"Firefly may I ride your bike?" Butterfly ran up to her brother

"Sure, Butterfly! I call the swings!"

Panther and Jaguar were playing horseshoes as Hydrangea poured Cameron a tall glass of iced-

tea.

"Do you need anything else my Lord?"

"No, dear. Why don't you pick some flowers for the vase on the table?"

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

He loathed every minute of this exercise. When the friendly "delivery man" came by to inflate the

adult sized plastic pool, Cameron wanted to stop this whole thing.

"It's necessary." he whispered. And although Lynx was on the outside he knew not to show any

signs of disrespect.

"I know it is. At midnight, I want all your deliveries gathered up and destroyed, and I will edit the

tape and brochure before distribution."

"Of course, my Lord. I better be leaving now," He raised his voice, "Bye kids!"

"Bye, Mr. Delivery Man!"

After drying their wet feet on the grass, Hydrangea and Butterfly came to the picnic table, "Would

you like something to eat, Lord Cameron?"

"Yes, let's all sit around the picnic table, pray, and eat our beautifully prepared lunch," Instinctively

everyone knew it was time to gather round, "Is there anything you kids would like to say to our

future members?"

"You will love it here!" Hydrangea said

"Lord Cameron is love and light." Butterfly added

"Joining the ministry was the best thing I ever did." Panther spoke

"Our Lord cares." was Jaguars response

"We are a true family here. I love all my brothers and sisters and Lord Cameron." Firefly smiled

Cameron's only smile came when he saw the storm clouds that he willed arrive on the horizon.

"Let's eat our lunch before the rain comes and spoil our glorious day. This is Cameron DePalma

and we hope that you enjoyed our introductory video. I'd like to leave you with, yes, I'm sorry; we

really do have to go this time. Think about this passage from 1 Corinthians 15:26, The last enemy

that shall be destroyed is death."

_A hard rain was gonna fall_.


	4. First Love Gone

**Chapter 4**

**First Love Gone**

…**on an airplane**

Mindy Crenshaw was in shock, she had a huge fight with her conservative parents over the phone

about leaving Harvard and coming back to San Diego. You'd think they would have wanted to see

their only daughter. You'd think they'd have uttered more than the obligatory "that's terrible"

concern when it was announced that Josh, Audrey, and Walter were dead. Now, it was clear why

she couldn't get what was probably her dead-end information to Megan. Somehow, Someway, the

Faux Prophet made sure of it.

She didn't know much of the details. She was unable to watch the news, hearing about people

discuss a families slaughter as if it were the "hot news item" made her sick to her stomach. Mindy

nervously folded a copy of Departures that was on her lap. She received a text message from Craig

Ramirez offering that he and Eric would pick her up at the airport so she wouldn't be alone.

Normally, Mindy would have been stubborn and stoic, but that would have been selfish. They were

also grieving a loss. She rested her head on the oval window and let a few silent tears fall down her

cheek. The naturally curious and inquisitive young woman didn't know what to think. Could she

literally hate Drake knowing that he wasn't himself and that any involvement was manufactured? He

wasn't the guy that enjoyed their ping-pong variety of insults and yet still made it possible for Josh to

profess his love for her at her bedroom window which seemed like a lifetime ago.

Josh who ached over his brother's safety and hopeful return to the family, if only he had a dorm

room at UCLA, if only he wasn't there. What was going to become of Megan, who were her legal

guardians going to be?

How come the police couldn't find this man? How difficult could it be? Where were all of the family

members of the rest of the kids that were manipulated into joining his 'church'? Not that Mindy

wanted anyone else to perish, but why was it only Josh's family that was singled out? Why them?

Audrey was more friendly then her own uptight Mother and it was nice to talk to her, Walter was

funny and made everyone welcome as long as you didn't mention his rival Bruce Winchell, and Josh,

he was her first love, her supposed to be only love, and now thanks to some psycho who thought he

was God that hope was gone.

It really wasn't Drake's fault. Drake Parker didn't exist anymore. He needed, they all needed an

intervention, to be deprogrammed, but when and if the police connected the dots, they probably

would all be arrested and thrown in prison. The whole situation didn't seem fair to Mindy. California

didn't have the death penalty so the only maximum that Cameron could receive was life in prison and

that seemed too good for a lowlife scum such as he. Her plane would be arriving in San Diego in a

few hours, but she hadn't been able to eat or sleep much since finding out her whole world was

shattered. Why couldn't Josh have gone to Princeton with her? She was going to miss his goofy

laugh, his knowledge of random facts like avocados were fruits, his need to keep a word of the day

calendar, and his special dishes that he made in the kitchen. His elementary school winning

fudgie-boo brownies, his chicken piard, and his homemade limeade was better than anything you

could purchase in the store. Mindy would never be able to watch an episode of Oprah ever again.

She would never be able to cuddle with him on the sofa and make out instead of watching the movie.

Not her Josh. She took her white handkerchief out of her purse and wiped her eyes. It was no one's

business that she was crying, but she couldn't help it. She loved Josh Nichols with all of his heart and

now he was gone. Her first love was gone and for such a useless reason. In her heart, she was

already dead.

**Later:**

Mindy appreciated not having to put on any false pretenses for Eric and Craig. She didn't feel like

phoning her parents that her plane safely landed. What was the point? She'd deal with them later.

After the hugs and the bags put in the trunk on Eric's safe and practical navy blue Mercury Sable

and Mindy's refusal for stopping to get a bite to eat there was nothing left to do, but to talk about the

recent events that left a family changed forever.

"How's Megan holding up?" Mindy asked, she couldn't bear to hear one more "I'm sorry", no

matter how sincere and earnest, she just did not want to hear it.

"We don't know ," Eric sighed, "We couldn't get any information because we aren't family

members. We were assured that she's with relatives."

"That doesn't assure me."

"Or us," Craig added, "Do you want to go to our apartment….?"

"NO! I want to go the house."

"They have it blocked and the police are keeping watch to keep the onlookers at bay." Eric advised

"I'm NOT an onlooker!"

"I didn't mean that you were, Mindy."

"No offense taken, Eric," She sighed, "Park a few blocks away. We'll walk the rest of the way."

Neither man wanted to say the obvious. They could get in trouble if they were caught trespassing.

What good what it do? What was Mindy looking for? Josh was gone. Yes, it was horrible and sad,

but it was a reality. It's not like their bodies were still there. Craig didn't mention the crime scene he

photos he accidentally came across on some faux edgy opinionated commentary website. They were

made to look like marionette puppets with stories to tell. The bored housewife (which wasn't true),

the haggard husband (another lie), and the obedient son who went to school (not true in the context

they made it). Craig exited out, but not before he saw Audrey's posed dead body hanging in the

kitchen, smiling (but not really) as she was created to be mixing ingredients in a bowl. The woman

who made the most wonderful stuffed mushrooms reduced to someone's sick and twisted fantasies.

He couldn't hit the back button soon enough, but not quickly enough to catch someone hiding behind

the username

BeAuTiFuLKiLlInG wrote: _What a beautiful murder scene. They look so serene. _

_Plz put up more pics._

"Mindy," Eric spoke, "I don't see the point on going to the house…."

"Fine! Then just drop me off here!"

"Eric," Craig winked, "He didn't mean it. We'll all go together."

"Looks like others have the same idea." There was a huge mass of young people walking in the

direction that they were driving. The kids that beat up their classmates who took band, the people

who cut themselves when life got rough, the kids who thought that a family being murdered was

"cool".

"We better park here then." Mindy advised pointing the available in front of them.

There was nothing much that Eric and Craig could do, but to keep an eye on Mindy and to make

sure she didn't do anything that would get herself arrested.

"Thank you. I don't mean to sound rude guys."

"Don't give it a second thought, Mindy." Craig replied

"We're here for you." Eric added

The last thing the police should be doing Mindy thought as she exited the car was to guard the house

on Marigold Drive, when they should be looking for that cold-hearted, psycho who was as about

religious as her pinky finger.

Why wasn't Cameron DePalma arrested?

"Thanks again. How long is it going to take the police to find this jerk?" Mindy whispered

"I don't know." Craig walked ahead of Mindy as Eric walked along side of her.

"That's encouraging."

"He'll be caught someday."

"Eric, I really don't mean to get on your case today, but someday is not fucking good enough for

me," She held his hand because she felt like she could faint at any second, "I miss Josh…I just miss

Josh. I love him!"

"And wherever he is," Eric advised, "he misses and loves you too."

Her soul was ripped apart. Nothing mattered anymore. Not really.

Mindy chose not to verbalize a reply. It just wasn't fucking good enough.

Josh was dead.

Her first love was gone.


	5. End of Days

**Chapter 5**

**The End of Days**

…**a short span of time later**

**Contains some disturbing imagery. Don't read this chapter,**

**if it offends.  
**

The room was cold. The only reason he was allowed here by himself was because his master

requested his presence while he went on an unnamed errand. All of the children that dwelled here

were all sprawled across the floor along with a hurricane type damage contained in the one

decadent sized living room. There was no need to check for a pulse. He had no feelings for them

and an allegiance to only one. The girls were on opposite ends of the room, their colorful

sundresses and hair ribbons ripped off their bodies. Their abdomens and backs covered in bruises

and what was now dried blood. The weight lifting equipment used to beat the two strongest males

in the same areas as the females as he could see from the holes in their shirts. It was the smaller

boy hunched over in the fetal position by the fireplace that looked the most fragile. He was the

only one who had bruises on the left side of his face while the bicycle was a totaled mess behind

him. He was also the only one whose feet and arms were tied as well as his mouth shut by use of

duct tape. Lamps were broken, furniture was overturned, and everyone's Bibles were placed in

their hands. It was a quick glance to the fireplace to see that the carefree clothes of the prophet

were quietly burning. His heart pumped into his chest when he felt someone come in from the

kitchen.

"I am here, my Lord."

"I know that," Cameron entered not even mentioning his room of destruction, "There has been a

change of plans. Rent a dumpster and put it in the backyard. The children will dispose of their ill-

gotten material gains." His lips went into a half-smile upon surveying all of the beautiful destruction

that was the result of his creation.

"As you wish, Lord Cameron."

"Before you leave take the children upstairs and place them in their beds. I will lock the doors."

"Consider it done."

Cameron turned Lynx off and proceeded to walk upstairs to his room. Time was running out. The

Big Blue Satan could arrive when there was much left to do. It clicked when he noticed the

spaciousness of his attic loft. Just outside of his bedroom door was an arch that led to another

wide room. Big enough for the task at hand. Before he put the master plan into action a few things

needed to be tended to.

**Next day**

They were in physical pain, they were hungry, in dire need of water, and sedated just enough to

keep their mouths shut, with the exception of Firefly whose mouth was still taped. Following

Cameron's orders everyone stood in a line as they took their turns to the dumpster. It was his turn

and the bicycle was heavy, but not being able to put it in a dumpster would make Lord Cameron

extremely angry and Firefly loved him very much. It took all of his strength to put the once

beautiful vintage sky-blue bike with its white banana seat and colorful streamers in the dumpster.

When completed they all had to get on their hands and knees, Cameron ripped the tape off

Firefly's mouth in one swift motion.

"I hope to NEVER see such a display of SIN again."

"I'm sorry, Lord Cameron. You are love and light and I'm sorry that I disobeyed you." Which

was the various reply that all five of them gave him.

"Take your Bible off the kitchen table and join your brother and sisters in the prayer room until I

come to collect you."

"Yes, my Lord."

After the prayer service they could all come back and dismantle the toppled over swing set and

take care of the deflated pool. Whatever worked to gain new recruits, but he hated rescinding

even the smallest bit of control to Lynx. It wasn't his approach, but due to time constraints he had

no choice. They needed to be put in place and on the outside. Something else needed to be done

and it was the reason why Panther was brought up to the kitchen and fed a mammoth grilled

cheese sandwich made by Jesus himself along with a side order of stimulants and other

pharmaceutical wonders.

"I want the girl," Cameron coughed and realized he said the first part outloud, "I want you to

set up some video equipment for me. It is too risky to take our van. Lynx," Cameron knew he

wouldn't have any memory of him as the delivery man from the faux picnic, "will be waiting for you

in the alley. Stay as long as you need to and I want some digital pictures while you are there. Lynx

will give you the rest of the instructions. You are to leave immediately."

Panther stood up without having to be told twice. "As you wish, my Lord."

**Next day**

Panther and Lynx completed their task and Cameron was most pleased with the digital pictures. It

was a tool he needed for the church's survival.

Everyone was in the living room finishing up the task of cleaning the mess they were responsible

for.

"My children, gather around me in a circle and sit on the floor. I have the most wonderful news."

Cameron held an ivory colored photo album to his chest. "The time has come, my children. These

are difficult times for the church! But no more, oh say, no more! I bring you pictures of the most

beautiful place NOT on this Earth….I give you the secret that no one else knows. The secret that

ONLY YOU AND I have knowledge of. The secret of an afterlife in Heaven!" He handed the

photo album to Panther and instructed him to pass it around. Everyone smiled and took delight in

the simple photos of clouds and only sky.

"How do we get there? First I need to know that you are willing to take this journey with me your

_humble_ Lord and Savior?"

"YES!"

"We will go anywhere with you Lord Cameron!"

"Excellent! How do we get there? First, we realize, we have done all we could on this sick and

pathetic Earthly plane. We saved many children by sacrificing many sinners, but it is not enough!

We need to remember what my Bible tells us "We commit this body to the ground, earth to earth,

ashes to ashes, dust to dust: in sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life" – reminds

us of Genesis 2 (creation) and Genesis 3 (the Fall). Our spirits will be in Heaven and we can

continue our mission of love and light there. Second, we celebrate! We eat and dance and as the

common folk say be merry! Third, follow me upstairs and see what I have done for you, my

children!"

Their mattresses were in the room in the archway off to the side of Cameron's room. They were

plain and only contained one white sheet and one white pillow. They formed a circle with a more

elevated mattress in the center.

"These are your new sleeping quarters. Tell me what you think…"

"It's beautiful!" Butterfly sighed

"When do we leave?" Firefly asked

"When it is time, my son."

"I want you to take a communal shower. Then Butterfly and Hydrangea will prepare our daily

feasts. While we pray for our safe and wonderful journey in the afterlife. It is the gift that I give to

you, my children. But before you leave, get on your hands and knees for the blessing and promise

that you will join the afterlife with me."

Cameron put his hand on Firefly's forehead, "Do you promise, my son, that you will join me in the

afterlife in Heaven?"

Firefly smiled, "Yes, my Lord, I promise."

When he watched his last child go down the stairs to join his brothers and sisters in their communal

shower was when his private cell phone rang.

"Lord Cameron, Big Blue Satan alert! Big Blue Satan alert!"

The evil man felt as if he were punched in the stomach. Not now, not when they were so close.

"I heard speculation---"

"Lynx, are you wasting my time and phoning me over speculation?"

"No. It's coming from our recruit at the station. They have information…."

"There's only one thing to do, my son," He had to get them off the track and fast, "We need

headlines again. A detraction. You have more of _the pills_, you live near a few elementary schools.

Pick a high random number. I want to see it on the news tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, my Lord. It will be done."

"Good."

Cameron rubbed his palms together; it would buy them some more time.

No one was going to stop him from executing his plan. No one. And if a few innocents had to be

snuffed out for his grand plan to happen then so be it, he rationalized.

**Next day**

**Breaking news alert:**

**75 elementary school children dead**

**Five school cafeterias food laced with cyanide**

**Community in mourning. **

Cameron turned off his television and smiled. "Let the celebration to the afterlife begin!"

He exclaimed as he went downstairs to join his children for yet another continuing celebratory

meal.

He was love, he was light, he was unstoppable, and he was going to take all of his children with

him off this Earth and into Heaven.


	6. Letter of Resignation

**Chapter 6**

**Letter of Resignation**

…**in the mail**

San Diego School District

1009 Lakeland Avenue

San Diego, CA 92109

Dear Superintendent Arnold,

It is with great sadness, but with no regret having to write this letter. While I am compelled to

compose something for the official record, this is hardly standard. To make it so would insult my

principles as an educator. As of now I am resigning from the San Diego school district. I don't

know what career path is next for me, but I know I'd rather do nothing than to teach school again.

I am sure you are aware of what the media has sensationally tagged as the Marigold Drive

murders. Before her brutal death, Audrey Nichols came to me looking for any advice she could on

finding her son Drake who unfortunately got involved in a start-up cult. Both Drake Parker and her

stepson Josh Nichols were recent graduates of Belleview High. While Josh was one of my best

and brightest students, it was Drake that I tried to reach. I have had many sleepless nights since

the senseless slaughter of the Nichols family that if only I stepped away from the toughlove

approach, if only I didn't appear to be another "nagging woman" to a student who turned me off, if

only I praised his musical talents. If only I did any of those things, maybe this letter wouldn't need

to be written.

There is no current proof that Drake was involved in the murders or if the slayings were even

connected to the cult Mrs. Nichols so desperately wanted advice about in order to ensure her

son's safe return. I know deep down in my heart that it is connected. I know that in some small

way it is my fault because I failed that boy.

He needed direction and guidance for his life in a style that was palatable to him. It seems so easy

now in retrospect to see the solution that was right in front of my eyes the entire time. The reality is

a family was murdered and their bodies propped as if they were a sick form of entertainment, a

young daughter lost her parents and siblings, and another young son is out there, we don't know if

he is alive or dead. I hope with all of my heart that Drake is alive. From what I researched on the

subject, I know the road to recovery will be long and difficult, but what I wouldn't give to see him

smirk at me with the invincibility factor that all young people have.

For all of the shortcomings he had in my classroom, Drake Parker was not a bad seed. Sure, I did

send him to Mr. Talbot's remedial English class on occasion when he acted out and disrespected

my assignments; it was my vision of toughlove.

A vision that failed miserably.

I do hope that the current teachers and future ones employed by the district take the time to reach

out to their students.

Even if the student and the instructor play a game of verbal tit for tat, don't let this be the only

communication you have with the student. Show an interest in their lives, compliment their

achievements, and most importantly be a mentor.

Mrs. Nichols kept telling me that she felt like a failure, because like me, she felt she turned into a

'typical nagging mom' who only wanted her son to find a job and make his way into the world.

The truth was we can all take a part of the blame for what happened in that house that horrific

night. Drake Parker needed a lifeline and no one gave him one and that is the reason why I am

quitting from the teaching profession with a great sadness in my heart that my life will never be

quite the same again because of it.

Sincerely,

Mrs. Alice L. Hafer


	7. Inertia Part One

**Chapter 7**

**Inertia**

**Part One**

…**short time later**

It was three o'clock in the morning when Cameron decided to check on 'his children' instead of

going back to sleep. How beautiful the glow was with the large half-moon window in the center of

the room. He referred to this as genuine heavens light coming through an invisible lighthouse. He

could see all of them perfectly. They were all innocent. The energy that bounced off the walls

seemed to validate his existence.

The sleeping masks placed over their eyes, their hands and feet chained around the mattresses as

their bodies were covered with one thin top sheet. Their heads rested on one simple pillow.

He fought the urge to wake them up with his religious brand of shrieking and disciplinary methods.

Cameron's eyes focused on the five paper "vitamin" cups that were on the shelf by the door. It

was easier to dispense the morning supplements up here since he changed their sleeping quarters.

He put all the cups inside of each other creating a lopsided stack due to his not emptying the pills

from them.

Cameron made a loud crinkly sound when he crushed the cups in his fist and threw them in the

wastebasket. It might have been earlier than their usual wake up time, but this was no ordinary

day.

The obedient didn't stir in their beds even when he turned on the light. The sleeping masks

wouldn't conceal every inch of light. He carefully undid each sleeping mask and unchained their

limbs. The excitement rushed over his body like one would have if they found one hundred dollars

in the street. He didn't have to tell anyone twice to get up.

They were the most loyal subjects, but that required a great deal of hard work and discipline. The

thought of sacrificing more sinners to save more children ran through Cameron's head like a

hamster on the futile cage wheel, but no. It was done.

The point was made.

The unfortunate five all stood up as if they were in a military inspection line.

"I have the MOST wonderful news, my children! But, it will be shared at the breakfast table. I

want you to take your communal shower and Hydrangea and Butterfly will prepare the morning

meal. Everyone else will read their Bibles. Is that understood?"

Of course it was, but he loved issuing the command.

"Yes, Lord Cameron."

**An hour later:**

Cameron wore his best navy blue Italian suit and slightly wished that someone would have given

him a compliment over his stunning appearance. However, he didn't 'wire' the flock that way. It

was just like no one questioned having to wear white polo t-shirts and jeans since they started

sleeping in the attic.

The girls were making the big breakfast as the boys read their Bibles. They looked more healthy

and robust as he fed his flock three squares a day and only used the slightest hint of a "vitamin".

When it was time to serve and everyone was holding hands waiting for the breakfast prayer task

Cameron spoke.

"My children, TODAY is the DAY! Today is the day we go to HEAVEN and start our journey

into the AFTERLIFE!"

The grip of everyone's hands around the table got stronger and the smiles wider.

"Let us enjoy our last breakfast together. Panther there is a serum on your plate, put a few drops

in your orange juice and pass it around. Everyone will do the same. It is just a mild sedative to

help us relax."

It was the first and last time that Cameron DePalma would be so honest about such matters.

"We are going to have a glorious morning eating our big breakfast and having a lovely prayer

service. There is nothing to be afraid of children, as I will be by your sides until it is my turn. Then,

I will meet up with you all and we will all hold hands as we walk into my kingdom together and

eternal peace will be ours."

He took the tape recorder that was in his pocket and placed it on the table. "We need to leave

behind words for those not fortunate or blessed enough to go on the journey with us. You start

Butterfly,"

"I am looking forward to leaving this plane of existence behind. As Cameron said the Earth is sick

and pathetic."

She handed the device to Hydrangea, "Lord Cameron knows what is best for ALL of us. If this

Earth is as bad place then I'm very fortunate to know a secret way out to a better paradise."

Next was Jaguars turn, "Love and Light is our motto here. We have much work to do on the

other side."

Panther took his place on the tape, "We were raised by our father Lord Cameron with so much

love. We tried to stop sin, but it's an impossible task. There is no more that we can do on Earth."

Firefly's hands slightly shook when he held the tape recorder, "Lord Cameron is love. Lord

Cameron is light. I know I will be all right when I get to Heaven , for I will be,

with my family there."

_Author's Note: To be continued…_

_(in chapter 9)_


End file.
